Dark Nights and Bright Screens
by Ivy Jade Whitewing
Summary: Alfred, AKA HeroDude, was dared by a drunk Kiku to find a random person on the instant messaging world, and seduce them in one month before revealing his identity. Not one to back down, he accepted the challenge, and met Gen.Winter. Drama ensues, and despite how cliche it might seem, he decides that luck... was a bitch. (AmeXRus Yaoi. No Flames, but constructive criticism is nice!)
1. Chapter 1

Alfred stared at the screen in front of him, waiting for the other to post the first message. He sighed as he remembered how he got into the situation. A very drunk Kiku had dared him to get online and seduce a completely random stranger. He had one month, and then he would reveal his identity to the other, and the dare would be over. Simple as that. He got up, about ready to give up for the night, when a message popped up. he sat back down, reading. : Hello. Alfred rolled his eyes. So original. He smirked as he responded. Hero-dude: Yo, dude, what's up? He waited for a response, tapping his fingers absentmindedly on the desk's wooden surface. A metallic 'ding' told him there was a new message. : Hiding from my sister. Hero-dude: Why? What did she do? : She won't stop bothering me. My elder sister is off doing whatever so she can't help either. Alfred laughed. He was lucky to not have any sisters, it seemed. Hero-dude: Sounds fun! *Note sarcasm please* They talked well into the night, comparing sisters to brothers and which were worse. Eventually, had to sign off, and Alfred looked at the clock. Three in the morning. Shocked, he stared for a minute, and shook his head. "I think I just found my online stranger," he said to himself as he got ready for a night with little sleep, his needing to be up for the world conference would have him up in a few hours. He smirked. This would be easy. He was the hero! The hero always got the girl… well, stranger. He buried his head into the pillow and went to sleep, still smirking. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Omg you guyseseses *figures out how to say it properly* Guys, I am so sorry! I had the chapter written, but then the site, which threw a temper tantrum, wouldn't let me save the documents because I didn't "read and agree with the terms" Pshh, who even reads those nowadays? Anyways, I saw it was gone and I rage quit for a while, I had no idea I was gone for so long! Please, I beg forgiveness! *Dramatic begging* and 96 views... *In shock*  
**_

_**Shout out to Mattaya Anne for being my first reviewer, and to Foxy Thief, Mattaya Anne, NightWish234, for following & favouriting it, and Candyfists for favouriting it.**_

* * *

Alfred sighed, glaring at the table as he tried to stay awake. The fact that it was Arthur that was blabbing about some new and boring idea didn't help either. Looking across at the Russian, he smirked. Even Ivan looked tired, and he was definitely half asleep. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Ivan was outright glaring at the Brit who continued droning continuously on.  
He let out a small laugh, attracting the others attention. A raised eyebrow was all that really to convey the message clearly.  
_What is so amusing? _Shaking his head, Alfred smirked.  
_Like I'd ever tell you, you commie bastard. _Ivan rolled his eyes, returning the smirk.  
_It's another stupid idea of yours, isn't it? _Alfred glared, sticking his tongue out childishly.  
_You're just jealous that my imagination is better than yours.  
_"Something you two'd like to share?" Arthur snapped, glaring. Alfred looked around, noticing that most of the nations had retreated to other rooms, meaning they were at the halfway mark of the meeting.  
"No, nothing at all." He smiled. Ivan just nodded in agreement.  
"It really is strange how you two can have a whole conversation without words; it's like you guys are a married couple or something." Arthur frowned at the thought, while Alfred glared.  
"Oh, shut up. There ain't a snowballs' chance in hell of that ever happening!" He pouted. Stalking off, he looked around for Kiku, who was standing in a corner of the room, thinking. Alfred smirked.  
"Hey dude, found that stranger last night." He called, approaching.  
"Ah. I must say, I didn't think you would go through with it." the other spoke, quiet as usual.  
"What? No way, I never go back on a dare!" Alfred pretended to be indignant, though Kiku knew it was an act.

Ivan slammed his door shut, sighing. He had managed to get through the meeting without Natalya making a scene. It was bound to happen, but one can hope, no? He walked down the hall, not really thinking of anything. He decided to see if 'Hero-Dude' was on the chat thing. Going to his computer, he logged in.  
_*Hero-Dude and two others are online* _He quickly sent a message.  
: Hello  
Hero-Dude: Heyy, what's up?  
: Just got out of a business meeting. You?  
Hero-Dude: Same here! Aren't they a bitch?  
: Definitely.  
Hero-Dude: Hey, just out of random curiosity, what's your name?  
: I won't tell you outright, but if you guess it, I'll tell you.  
Hero-Dude: Cool, a game!  
: Yeah, kind of. First Hint: It starts with an I.  
Hero-Dude: That's not much of a hint you know. *pout*  
: Cute.  
Suddenly, there was a pounding noise on the door startled Ivan.  
: I have to go, my little sister's causing trouble again.  
Alfred pouted.  
Hero-Dude: Alright, Chat you tomorrow?  
: Sounds like a plan.  
Alfred logged off, and leaned back in his computer chair. _What to do now..._ Eventually he gave up and went to his trusty games to distract him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi again! no real news so...**_

_**Shout out to Midnight Alexis Thorn, and thatlonelylittlewriter for following the story, and thatlonelylittlewriter for reviewing!  
**_

* * *

They talked like that for the next few weeks, tossing playful comments across the internet, and Alfred slipped in a few 'flirty' comments.

_Hero-Dude: You sound pretty fun ;)_

_Gen-Winter: *blushing* I... That... I'll talk to you later..._

_APHameAPHrusAPH_

_Hero-Dude: So, when are we going to hook up and have some fun? ;)_

_Gen-Winter: ... _

_Hero-Dude: aww, what's wrong, kitty got your talented little tongue? ;)_

_Gen-Winter: Please stop... *blushing even more*_

_APHameAPHrusAPH_

_Hero-Dude: So I hear you like sunflowers, is that true?_

_Gen-Winter: Yes, why?_

_Hero-Dude: I just want to know what type of flowers to give you when we meet._

_Gen-Winter: that's sweet. And cute. And completely unneccessary. _

_hero-Dude: aw, does someone not want a night of hot passion surrounded by sunflowers?_

_Gen-Winter: ... *facepalm*_

_APHameAPHrusAPH_

Finally, came the day when they agreed to meet up. Alfred was jittery, and it definitely wasn't coffee. Gen-Winter would be coming to America for a week, and then Alfred would go wherever in Russia that the other lived. He couldn't wait, and on the other side of the world, one Ivan Braginski was getting onto his plane, ready to meet the one he had fallen so hardly for.

* * *

_**so I lied, I do have news. The next chapter will hold the much awaited sex scene, and then after that, a few more chapters left! To those hoping for longer chappies, I will do my best, yaoi scout's honor!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The famous sex scene, be a fangirl, be very much a fangirl! XD thank you to blue-hart for following the story, and thanks again to thatlonelylittlewriter for reviewing! I also will be taking requests if you guys want, but only three at a time.**_

* * *

Alfred glared, waiting. He had fallen for the dude, and the other couldn't even be bothered to be on time. Granted it was normally him who was late but still! He had even gotten dressed up for the occasion.

Suddenly, someone tapped on his shoulder. "Hello." Alfred smiled, before turning around and his jaw nearly dropped. There, standing before him, was Ivan. The stupid commie bastard.

"No way... You're ' ?!" Alfred asked. 'Please say no, please say no.' "Then you must be Hero-dude. What a coincidence." Ivan smiled. Sure, this was unexpected, but still, they had fallen for each other.

"Yeah. This is just... My mind has been blown." Alfred sighed. Ivan pulled him into a hug. Alfred stiffened, then mumbled under his breath before he relaxed.

"What was that?" Ivan asked.

"I said you have one chance to prove you're a good lay like you said." He huffed, blushing slightly. Ivan smirked. "Don't worry. You won't be disappointed."

The ride to Alfred's home was filled with idle chatter as Ivan surveyed the country-side. When they arrived, they had barely shut the door before Ivan pounced on Alfred, kissing him roughly.

Alfred moaned into the kiss, leaning against the wall for support. Damn was Russia a good kisser! Ivan's fingers made quick work of Alfred's shirt, exposing tanned skin. He ran his hands up and down, enjoying the breathy moan he received when he tweaked Alfred's nipples. Alfred's bright blue eyes began to haze over with lust as he gripped Ivan's shoulders. Ivan slid his hand lower, softly palming Alfred's growing erection. Alfred eeped, before blushing. 'That was so not cool!' Ivan chuckled, before wrapping the other's legs around his waist and held the other close as he made his way to the bedroom, gently laying Alfred down on the bed. Alfred, not to be out done, dragged Ivan into a kiss, wile the other worked at removing both their pants. Alfred's boxers joined his jeans on the ground, and he gasped reflexively as the cool air met his heated skin. Ivan's gaze dragged down Alfred's visage, talking in every detail. The way his hands clung to him, the way his beautifully bright blue eyes were blazing yet glazed over, the way pink colored his cheeks, and the way he laid there, ready for Ivan. Ivan removed his shirt, and brought his head down low to breathe hot air on the tip of Alfred's cock, reveling in the noises he elicited from the sunny blond. He kissed the tip, sliding his tongue up and down the shaft. Alfred bucked his hips, whining.

"Oh, god, please! Stop teasing!" He gasped out, fists clenching the sheets tightly. Chuckling, Ivan swallowed around Alfred, hollowing his cheeks seductively as he bobbed his head, working the underside with his tongue. Alfred writhed and moaned underneath Ivan's god-like touch. Alfred released the bedsheets to tangle his fingers in silky hair, tugging slightly. Ivan pulled off of the younger's cock with a vulgar 'pop' and smirked, holding three fingers to Alfred's lips. His voice commanded one action.

"Suck." Alfred took the fingers into his mouth, twisting and wrapping his tongue around them, coating them in his saliva. Ivan retrieved them, tracing a wet trail down Alfred's torso and abdomen, down to his entrance.

"You ready?" Ivan asked.

"God, fuck, just do it, I'm not a porcelain doll!" He growled, pressing his hips downward. Ivan laughed, before pressing the first finger inside. Alfred bit back a pained moan, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He nodded to Ivan, and winced as the finder began to move. Ivan slowly pressed in and out, quickening the pace until he added the second finger, starting a slower pace with a scissoring motion. By this time Alfred was a gasping, moaning mess. He didn't know whether to curse the russian for the pain or love him even more for the pleasure. Ivan suddenly struck a bundle of nerves, and Alfred arched off the bed, panting.

"Oh, god, Ivan, do it again!" He breathed out, barely heard. Ivan, smirking, complied, massaging that little bundle of nerves as he inserted the third and final finger. Alfred moaned repeatedly, waves of heat pooling dangerously in his lower stomach.

"Ivan... Ivan, I'm gonna cum..." He panted harshly.

"Then cum." Was Ivan's reply, and Alfred climaxed, seeing white as he came, mumbling Ivan's name incoherently. Ivan chuckled, before grasping Alfred's softening erection, pumping it back to life as he removed his fingers and lined himself up at Alfred's entrance, slowly pressing in. It was excruciatingly slow, but Ivan took his time, making sure Alfred wasn't in too much pain. Alfred waited until Ivan was sunk in to the hilt, and wiggled his hips to signal he was ready. With that movement, something changed. Ivan began to move, faster and harder with each thrust, building a brutal pace. Ivan thrust in from different angles, searching for-

"Ivan! Oh, god, Ivan!" Found it. He rammed into that spot, over and over.

"So hot and tight..." He whispered, words barely caught.

Alfred had nothing to say, he had lost any coherency long ago. He felt the heat begin to pool again, and he tightened around Ivan. Ivan nearly passed out from the pleasure as Alfred squeezed around his cock, moaning. He was close, and he could tell Alfred was too. He began pumping the other's erection, and Alfred came, screaming Ivan's name for the whole world to hear. He tightened even more, and Ivan soon followed him into blissfulness. They collapsed on the bed, Ivan pulling out as he pulled the american into him. They fell asleep like that, unaware of the camera that had been set up by the window outside. One Kiku Honda stopped the recording, and took his camera to Elizavet. She would adore this.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello all! I deliver a second update because I feel really happy today. Over 250 views! *in shock***_

_**Anyways, the next chapter is the last one, and then the epilogue! This is the second story I will have finished, and the first one that was actually planned out! **_

* * *

Alfred and Ivan spent most of their week like that, until they realized that the had another 'world summit' meeting.

"Do we tell them?" Alfred asked, still breathless from their previous love-bout.

"It's up to you. I personally don't want my sister finding out, but she will not be coming to the summit. Something about helping Katyusha." The other hummed. Alfred nodded tiredly. "Then we won't tell." They stayed like that for a few hours, just cuddling. Eventually, they got up, getting ready for the summit. "We will be late." Ivan sighed.

"No we wont. Not if we hurry. And if we are, just say you missed your flight." Alfred replied, grabbing his car keys. "Let's go before we're even more late." He tugged Ivan out into his garage and towards the car. The summit was in America this time, so it wasn't far. They entered the room just before the clock could say they were late. He turned to Ivan.

"Ha! I told you we wouldn't be late if we hurried!" He laughed. Ivan lightly bopped him over the head. "Hush. You nearly killed us both with your reckless driving. There is no reason to be proud." Alfred pouted. "Bad villain! The villain isn't supposed to insult a hero's _driving,_ idiot."

"Says the one who forgot how to get to his own capitol." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just shush!" Alfred huffed, before stomping off to find a seat. Ivan shook his head, sitting on the other side like at the last summit. It wasn't until he noticed Alfred's confused frown that he realized that their mini-argument had attracted giggles and a few laughs. _I'm not sure I want to know..._

Suddenly, Francis appeared behind Alfred.

"So, _amerique,_ when were you going to tell everyone about _vous aime_?" Alfred blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Your indignant attitude says otherwise, now spill." England cut in.

The look Alfred gave Ivan said it all; _what do we do?_

* * *

_Amerique=_ america

vous aime= your love


End file.
